


Letters to the Dead

by leoben



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dramatic, Gablepot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sample of Oswald's letters to Gabe after the henchman leaves Gotham. Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6048328">Hard Goodbyes</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6048328). It should probably be read for context (and because it's great).

Dear Gabriel,

I couldn't find the words to start this letter so I will begin by saying: I miss you. It's been two months since you've left Gotham and I've been close to calling. I hung up before I ever finished dialing—I knew if I talked to you I'd end up pleading for you to come back, and that would benefit neither of us. You've chosen your path, and I've chosen mine.

Things here are...unexciting, for the most part. As you may have guessed, Tonio has taken over your job. He's incredibly dull, and I expect it will take us quite some time to get used to each other. And I think I need to have a word with him on what personal space means.

I often wonder what you're doing; if you're happy. How green is your garden?

I don't think I can bring myself to send this, so if you're reading now, it means I'm either dead or have finally ignored reason and came out to see you. In which case, I'm guessing you found this in my belongings and curiosity got the better of you. Naughty Gabe.

I'll never forget what you've done for me. Not just the bullet you took, but the countless other ways you've shown your loyalty and friendship. And, of course, the things that I'm reluctant to put in ink at the moment.

Take care of yourself, old friend.

Love,  
Oswald

 

Dear Gabriel,

Things aren't the same without you. I still wake up thinking you'll be there. I respect your decision, but I also hate you for it. Love is a cruel mistress, and she picks her prey carelessly.

As I write this, I can't help but laugh. I never imagined I'd fall for what is the weakness to so many. But I can admit it now, at least to myself.

I love you.

And I hate you.

Is there a difference?

As much as I know you love me, perhaps you were right in leaving. You would have grown to resent me, and if the last memory you have of me is a good one, perhaps it's for the best.

Yours,  
Oswald

 

Dear Gabe,

One of my men came in today wearing your scent. I must admit, I may have been a little harsh on him, but was truly poor timing on his part (and there are plenty of capable surgeons in Gotham City). It took more willpower than I was comfortable with not to excuse myself to my bedroom and lock the door.

I'm having difficulty expressing my feelings, besides the more basic ones that leave me satisfied only physically. I'm ashamed of these letters.

When you make love, is it my name on your lips?

Yours,  
Oswald

 

Dear Gabriel,

My old friend. Today your body was laid to rest. This will be my last letter, or I fear I may ruin myself.

There is so much I should have told you, but my foolish heart assured me you'd live long enough for us to be reunited. Another bitter reminder of the cruelty in this world.

I hope you held no ill will towards me in the end. Know that I loved you as much as is possible for me to. And you showed me more love than I thought possible, even with my selfishness. The world, and my soul, are darker without you.

I wish I believed in an afterlife, but I know that you're gone forever. I'm sorry, dear friend. You won't be forgotten; I'll make certain of it.

Yours, always,  
Oswald

 


End file.
